1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for proactive fault-monitoring in computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus that monitors electromagnetic interference (EMI) to facilitate proactive fault monitoring in computer systems.
2. Related Art
An increasing number of businesses are using computer systems for mission-critical applications. In such applications, a component failure can have a devastating effect on the business. For example, the airline industry is critically dependent on computer systems that manage flight reservations, and would essentially cease to function if these systems failed. Hence, it is critically important to be able to monitor the health of a computer system so that proactive actions can be taken to prevent a catastrophic failure of these computer systems.